DofE Bronze - The Expedition
by perpetualpathology
Summary: Guy takes Jac, Jonny, Zosia, Jesse, Colette, Dom, Arthur, Mo, Adele, Elliot and Mr T on their practice trek for their DofE award in order to boost their CVs and to get some team building going on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I haven't written anything for Holby in months as I've been focussing on Casualty stories but because there're hardly any Holby updates at the moment, I thought I'd write something to entertain myself! And for this story, you have to ignore that Elliot has angina and he hadn't had surgery, nor does he have the growth on his brain, Jac and Jonny are together and she isn't pregnant (and hasn't had Emma), and Zosia and Jesse are together and everyone knows except Guy :) **

* * *

After Holby General Hospital's CEO discovered that there was a lack of teamwork between, and on, two of his surgical wards, Keller and Darwin, he had decided to do something about it and the Duke of Edinburgh award would be just that. It was something to make them work as a team, bed trust in each other and spend time together outside of work. And also, because most of them had various smaller qualifications and awards that they had completed to get into medical school, they had already done enough for the volunteering section. Their Skills and Physical sections were also checked off, just by their cast CVs and so all that was left, was for them to go on their expeditions...

* * *

**6am**

After spending the night at his partner's house, Jonny got up early as he was yet to pack his bag, and they were leaving that very morning. He pulled on yesterday's clothes after sleeping in his boxers, before went around Jac's side of the bed and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Hm?" She questioned sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes and then blinked a few times so that she could adjust to the sunlight creeping in through the curtains.

"I'm just going to pop back to mine, take a shower and get my stuff together alright?" Jonny said quietly. "I'll be back in an hour." He added.

"No, I'm driving today, you can't afford the extra petrol." Jac croaked and Jonny smirked at how she could manage a backhanded compliment just moments after waking up. "I'll come round yours when I'm ready." Jac murmured before she slowly sat up and ran her hand through her wavy, tussled hair.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Jonny smiled as he kissed his partner on the cheeks and then he left her flat. As soon as Jac heard the front door slam, she got up and stumbled into the kitchen where she practically emptied her handbag on the kitchen table until she found what she was looking for: painkillers. She swallowed the correct dosage before she quickly got some water in the glass to wash them down before she set about getting ready for the day.

She knew she should've started taking her endometriosis painkillers the day before because the pains always started 7 days before she was due on, but because she had spent the majority of the day with Jonny she hadn't taken them; she didn't want him finding out about her condition in case it scared him off because she might've been unable to get pregnant and she knew he was a big family man.

* * *

Jesse quickly turned off his alarm on his phone so that he didn't wake Zosia who had been sleeping naked besides him under the thin sheets. He had planned to get up early so that Zosia's flatmates wouldn't catch him, and because Guy was picking him up and giving him a lift so he didn't want to be late. He pulled his clothes on but accidentally made the bed creak as he sat down to put his shoes on.

"Jesse?" Zosia mumbled sleepily.

"Sshh. I'll see you later alright?" Jesse whispered before he kissed Zosia on the lips and then grabbed his wallet and keys before he crept out and closed the bedroom door behind him as his partner fell back asleep.

* * *

Elliot had offered to take the rest of the Darwin team in his car to save them petrol so once he'd picked up Mr T - who had somehow gotten on the trip after Guy had needed to even out numbers on teams - he headed for the address the Mo and Adele had given him where he found the two woman standing on the pavement with their hiking bags in front of them, to save Elliot from having to get out of the car.

"Let me give you a hand." Mr T smiled nervously as he opened Elliot's boot and then lifted Mo's hiking bag into it.

"Thanks but she's the one who needs a hand. Her bag is double the size of mine." Mo retorted as she looked at her sister's humongous bag which was full to the brim.

"Right." Mr T nodded before he heaved it into the boot whist Adele got in the passenger seat leaving Mo and Mr T in the back.

"I've told her. She won't be able to carry it, and she just ignored me." Mo added as she pulled her seatbelt on and Elliot pulled away. "Plus she's packed a load of stuff she won't even be able to use." Mo added.

"Like what?" Adele protested.

"Er, your straighteners for a start." Mo stated bluntly.

"And why can't I use them?"

"Well where are you going to plug them in?" Mo laughed.

"Oh, I didn't think of that! Why did you tell me that before we left?" She moaned.

"It's alright Adele, you can leave whatever you don't need in the car for the night." Elliot stated.

"Thanks Prof." Adele smiled sarcastically at her sister before she faced the front once more.

* * *

Jac knocked on Jonny's door in the block of flats that she considered run down and 'too average' for her liking but it was within Jonny's price range and he didn't spend too much time there anyway; he was either at work or out with his friends and he just needed a place to crash in the evenings. She was in a pair of full length leggings, hiking boots and a sleeveless dark blue top with her straightened hair tied back in a high ponytail to keel it out of her face.

"Hello beautiful." Jonny grinned as he opened the front door and then leant forward and kissed her passionately and without breaking the seal that their lips made, they walked back into his flat and slammed the door behind them.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Jac complained. "And you know exactly what everyone else is going to think we were up to of it's just us two that turn up late." She added.

"Fine, I'm already packed." Jonny stated as he picked up his ancient hiking bag that had been passed through the generations whereas Jac, who had no money troubles whatsoever, had gone out shopping for all the latest camping and hiking gear without a second thought.

* * *

Slowly, Zosia opened her eyes and then had a good stretch before she remembered that Jesse had left earlier that morning. Suddenly, it hit her that she was beginning her Bronze expedition practice that morning and after glancing at the clock, she realised that she must've forgotten to set the alarm. She jumped out of bed and pulled a long checkered night shirt over her naked body before she burst in to the living room where Dom and Arthur were in the kitchen.

"Why didn't anybody wake me?" She protested.

"We thought you'd already gotten up." Dom replied innocently. "Besides, I did think about it but I was too worried about walking in on you and Jesse while you were at it because I haven't heard him leave yet."

"He left ages ago." Zosia sighed. "What time are we leaving?"

"I was thinking half seven." Dom stated.

"So that means you've got half an hour to have a shower and by the way, we've already ran the hot water out." Arthur smiled smugly to which, Zosia glared at them both.

"What? You do it to us all the time, we thought we'd return the favour." Dom smirked.

* * *

**8am**

"Finally." Guy announced as everyone had been waiting for Dom, Arthur and Zosia to arrive and they had all arrived together in Dom's mum's car which he had borrowed. They were meeting in a car park on the outskirts of Holby so that they would be walking in a rural area, and they were just a short walk from the tallest hill in the area: Forest Hill which was 213m tall.

"We're on time." Zosia pointed out as she dumped her hiking bag in front of her father whilst Jac, Jonny, Mo, Elliot, Adele, Mr T, Jesse and Colette stood in a semicircle around him.

"She has got a point." Jesse stated.

"Anyway," Guy began. "Right, today we're splitting up into two teams."

"I reckon we should do Keller Vs. Darwin and Obs and Gynae." Colette stated as she sure as hell didn't want to have to put up with Jac Naylor all day, nor Adele or Mr T who just weren't the sorts of people she naturally got on with. Plus she wanted Zosia to try and spend some time with her father and that definitely wouldn't happen unless they were on the same team.

"Everyone alright with that?" Guy asked. "Good. Right well, I'd like to nominate Jac and Zosia as our team captains." He grinned as he knew both women wouldn't voluntarily take up that role. "Here are your maps, I've already marked the checkpoints on there and you can take which ever route between the checkpoints that you want. But, at the checkpoints you must take some pictures there so that we know you've been there." He explained. "Are there any questions?"

"How long are we going to be walking for?" Adele asked.

"Well that entirely depends on the route that you take, the terrain you encounter, the speed at which you walk, and of course if you get lost or not." Guy replied wisely. "Oh and did I mention that whichever team wins, will get this Monday off of work to recover. It's just an incentive to get you moving." He stated, though if his team did win, he of course would still go in, as would Jac from the other team. "Once you've plotted your routes, you can go." He announced before he formed a group with his team - Team Keller - whilst Jac's group - Team Darwin, went a little way away. "Zosia, over to you."

"Turn around." Zosia ordered bluntly as she spun Arthur around by his shoulders and then laid the ordinate survey map on his back so that she could draw, with a pencil, their route, going through the three checkpoints.

"Can I just point something out?" Jesse asked.

"What?" Zosia demanded.

"You do realise that those contour lines show how high the land is above sea level?"

"So?" Zosia questioned.

"So, you've just drawn a line from a line that says twenty, through several other lines in close proximity until you've hit eighty. That means a steep uphill so you're better off going around this way." He explained as he put his hand on top of Zosia's and guided her hand through new coordinates. "See?"

"Thank you Uncle Jesse." Zosia whispered and she went to twist her neck to kiss him but he pulled away before their lips met so that Guy didn't notice anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jac had laid their team's map on a bench.

"I've got a plan." Jonny began. "And it involves a bit of cheating, but it'll get us there quicker."

"Cheating? Really? You can't just walk a few miles?" Jac protested.

"I'm thinking of poor old Professor Hope's legs." Jonny said patronisingly.

"Despite what you think I'm not _that_ old." He quipped.

"What kind of cheating?" Adele asked curiously.

"Well these checkpoints are at landmarks so that one is obviously the national trust car park on the other side of Forest Hill, then that checkpoint is that centenary bridge going over the River Willow, and the third one is..."

"That's the children's play area in Holby Central park." Mo stated.

"Yeah, so if we google these and save the pictures on our phones, then we can show Guy the pictures, and then take a much shorter, simpler route to the campsite." Jonny explained.

"That's not a bad idea." Mr T smiled.

"Well, of it means walking less then I'm all for it." Adele nodded.

"I'm in." Elliot stated.

"Me too." Mo said.

"Come on Jac." Jonny pleaded.

"And what if Guy works out what we've done?" Jac protested.

"He won't. If we save them on _your_ phone then he'll know that you're not the sort of person to take selfies or pictures with the rest of the group in them so he'll just accept them and congratulate us." Jonny stated.

"Alright fine. But if we do beat the other group-"

"Which we will." Mo interrupted.

"Then we can't look like we've been there for too long, otherwise they'll get suspicious." Jac said sternly.

"Of course." Jonny nodded. "So are you in?" He asked optimistically.

"Go on then." Jac sighed and soon, both groups left the car park and embarked on their journey. But will the Darwin team get caught for cheating? And will it be worth it?

**Thanks for reading, please review :) I've now decided to do just bronze, silver and gold with no practice expeditions because I dont think I'll have enough ideas for 6 fics! Also, if you would like me to continue, could you give me some ideas please? I know the idea is similar to JacNaylor1998's old stories but I know her and she's given me permission to do this :) Thanks again x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for all of the reviews so far! And I've decided that I'm not going to have enough ideas for 6 fics, so I'm just going to do three: Bronze, Silver and Gold :)**

* * *

"Right, shall we take a break then?" Jonny suggested after a solid hour of walking non-stop along a worn trail through a forest.

"Oi, who's the team leader here?" Jac moaned. "Right, I think we should take a break." She announced and everyone just smiled before they found themselves somewhere to sit down, either on a fallen log or on a dry patch of ground because it was mid summer and beginning to warm up rather rapidly.

"I'm just gonna take a leak." Jonny stated as he dropped his bag next to Jac's and then disappeared further into the forest out of sight, leaving Jac alone but once Mr T had seen her grimace for a few seconds and then let out a sigh of relief, he walked over. "Are you taking your meds?" He asked.

"I started taking them a day late so it's probably going to take a while to kick in." Jac sighed before she got out her bottle of water and had a good drink to quench her thirst.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Don't you dare tell the others."

"Doesn't Jonny know anyway?" Mr T questioned confusedly.

"No and it's going to stay that way." Jac stated sternly.

"Oh alright, fine. Okay." Mr T nodded nervously before he went back over to Mo and Adele.

"What did he want?" Jonny asked curiously as he returned and then used some of the hand sanitiser after Jac had practically forced it onto his hands.

"What? Oh um, he was just making conversation while you were gone." Jac replied innocently.

"You alright? You're looking a little peaky." Jonny said softly as he brushed his thumb along one of her incredible cheekbones.

"I haven't got any make up on, that's why." Jac forced a smile as Jonny sat down on the log besides her. Granted she'd used her usual eye make-up because without it, she looked nowhere near as scary as she liked to look, but she had given her foundation a miss that morning because she hadn't really had the time.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Jonny." Jac stared firmly.

* * *

"So how's the flat then? Tidy, I presume?" Guy asked with a hint of sarcasm as they had just passed the first checkpoint and were on their way to the second with Zosia leading full steam ahead.

"Of course." Zosia replied civilly.

"Pft. Yeah right." Colette laughed. "Zosia I remember what your bedroom used to be like; you could never see the carpet."

"Let me guess, it was all pink and filled with princesses, fluffy animals and disney." Dom quipped.

"More like black and dark purple." Jesse smirked. "Though I do remember when she was younger, she used to have this little toy koala that I got her from Australia and she couldn't sleep without it until she was about 11 and she grew out of it." Jesse smirked.

"Thank you uncle Jesse." Zosia seethed.

"She used to be so innocent back then." Colette began with every intention of Zosia hearing her. "Then she hit puberty and-"

"Colette!" Zosia protested quickly whilst Dom and Arthur had to stifle a laugh.

"What? Oh come on Zosh, all I was going to say was that from then on, you were never the same. All you'd do was snap at people or argue. The only people you got on with back then was your mother and Jesse."

"And now it's just '_Uncle_' Jesse that she gets on with if you know what I mean." Dom whispered playfully to Arthur as they continued on their journey.

* * *

Back with Team Darwin, Jac was talking to Elliot about the upcoming hertzig launch, whilst Jonny walked with Mo, Adele and Mr T just a couple of meters behind them.

"Right, who's drinking tonight?" Adele asked. "I'm getting some booze from the shop; it's only about a five minute walk away from the campsite that we're staying at."

"Not me, I don't want to have a banging headache while we walk tomorrow." Mo stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I'm alright thanks. I don't really drink anyway." Mr T replied.

"Jonny?" Adele smiled.

"I will if Jac's having some, but if not then no." Jonny replied.

"She won't be having any." Mr T stated as he knew Jac couldn't drink whilst she was taking painkillers but he immediately regretted saying it after because he knew it would raise questions from the others.

"How do you know?" Jonny asked confusedly.

"Er... She had a smear test the other day and when I asked her about her lifestyle I.e. Smoking and drinking habits, she said she rarely drinks because she's only got one kidney." Mr T quickly improvised.

"Why has she only got one kidney?" Adele asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I've thought that but I've never had the guts to ask her." Jonny admitted.

"Well don't look at me; patient confidentiality." Mr T stated.

"Spoilsport." Mo muttered as she playfully elbowed him.

* * *

Team Keller were just walking through a particularly boggy area of the forest where little light was penetrating the thick trees above when the group suddenly heard an ear piercing scream interrupted by a thump.

"Zosia?" Jesse asked worriedly as he turned around to see that her left hiking boot had slipped on the edge of a muddy puddle and she was on the floor grimacing in pain. There were areas of mud because the trees blocked sunlight and hence they rarely dried out.

"Zosh?" Guy questioned concernedly as he dropped his bag and ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Jesse demanded. "Did you hit your head?"

"No, it's my leg." She explained reluctantly and Guy looked at his daughter's legs - she was wearing shorts - to see that just above the top of her hiking boots, there was a slit, slowly oozing with blood.

"What did you do to get that?!" Dom exclaimed.

"I scratched it on the rock that I fell on top of and is currently digging into my back." Zosia groaned.

"Well what'd you do that for?" Jesse joked halfheartedly. "Here, put your arm around my shoulders. That's it." He said as he gently lifted her up and moved her out of the way of the mud and onto the dry dirt path.

"I'm guessing none of you lot have brought a first aid kit like the kit list said to." Colette stated as she unclipped the chest and hip straps on her bag and put it down.

"Well I didn't plan on treating my own daughter." Guy protested.

"I should hope you never do considering you're not allowed to." Zosia quipped.

"Oh come on Zosh, it's just an antiseptic wipe and a plaster." Jesse smirked as he helped to pull Zosia's bag off of her whilst Guy took the first aid kit off of a Colette.

"Right, do you want to hold my hand?" Dom asked patronisingly.

"I wouldn't, if she's anything like her mother she'll cause a hairline fracture." Guy grinned.

"Mama broke your hand? Why haven't I ever heard of this?" Zosia protested.

"Because, she had a very long, very hard labour with you and we all agreed not to speak of it again because that's what your mother wanted." Jesse explained. "Though on the bright side, I did learn some Polish swear words that day." He smirked.

"Nauczę cię trochę przekleństw w minutę. (I'll teach you some swear words in a minute.)" Zosia threatened before she groaned in pain as her father wiped an antiseptic wipe over the cut on her lower leg, just above the top of her hiking boot. "You did that on purpose." She growled at her father.

"Given the fact that your Polish vocabulary is far broader than I'd like, do you blame me?" Guy quipped.

"Zosh, do you want some paracetamol?" Dom offered.

"Yes please." She replied reluctantly.

"Arthur." Dom ordered as he held his hand out which received a look from everyone. "What? I didn't bring any because I knew Diggers would have practically an entire first aid kit in there." He stated whilst Arthur got out a box of paracetamol and Jesse handed her his bottle of water because he knew ever since she was little, she couldn't swallow tablets without a drink. Zosia then took the painkillers and Guy put a plaster over the cut to prevent an infection given that they were walking through long grass at times.

"Right, are we ready to go now?" Guy asked as he stood up and pulled his bag back onto his back.

"Don't mind me, I'm fine." Zosia said sarcastically as she sat on the floor so Arthur and Dom gave her a hand up before they helped her get her bag back on to her back.

"Have you finished making a fuss yet?" Guy questioned.

"Guy." Colette warned quietly and he was about to apologise for being a little less than sympathetic when Zosia just snatched the map out of his hands and stormed off along the path.

"I guess she is ready to go then." Guy concluded humorously.

"Don't laugh at her. Your know when she's in a mood she doesn't tolerate jokes." Jesse stated before he jogged a little to catch up with her whilst the rest of the group also began to move.

"You know sometimes, I think Zosia would prefer Jesse as a Dad than me." Guy admitted sadly.

"That's not true. She just hasn't got over Anya yet." Colette said sympathetically and she added in her mind that she wouldn't want Jesse as a dad because then it would be wrong for her to sleep with him

"Do you think we should do something so that Guy and Zosia have to spend some time together?" Dom suggested quietly as he walked with his flat mate.

"No, I don't think we should interfere." Arthur replied.

"Oh come on, do you know how much the atmosphere at work would improve if they got on? And besides, Zosia needs her Dad; she doesn't like to admit it, but she does."

"Well how're you going to get them together?" Arthur asked.

"Wait until we get to the campsite so that I can see the surroundings we've got to work with." Dom grinned.

"Oh no. No, Dom leave me out of this." Arthur ordered.

"Why? What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review :) What do you think Dom will do? And will it work or backfire?**


	3. Chapter 3

**2pm**

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Jonny complained.

"Do you realise how unfit you are?" Jac remarked as she watched her boyfriend struggle with every step he took with sweat patched under his arms and on his chest.

"Well sorry but not all of us are superwoman." Jonny quipped. "If you haven't noticed I'm not the only one suffering." He added and Jac turned to see that Mr T, Mo, Adele and Elliot were also out of breath.

"Well you see that gate in the corner of this field?" Jac questioned. "That's where our campsite should be according to the map." Jac stated.

"Oh thank god!" Adele exclaimed.

"Where do you think Team Keller are then?" Elliot asked with a mischievous grin. He wasn't exactly happy with cheating but at the end of the day, the other team had an unfair advantage because the average age of the group was far lower than their group plus he wasn't the biggest fan of Guy Self so he didn't mind beating him.

"Probably far, far away." Jonny chuckled.

"If we get caught," Jac began.

"Don't get so worried, we won't." Mo stated.

"Yeah, anyone'd think you've never cheated before." Adele laughed.

"Oh trust me she has." Jonny smirked.

"When?" Elliot asked curiously.

"We played pool once in Albi's after work, and I have to admit, I'd had a fair amount of beer before we began playing, but in wasn't too trollied. But anyway, every time she did something wrong like hitting the black ball first or, potting the white, she'd just pretend she'd done nothing wrong because she thought I was too drunk to tell." Jonny explained.

"You knew?!" Jac protested.

"Yeah, of course I did. I just wanted to see how drunk you thought I was." Jonny laughed.

"Yeah well I'm not the only one who's cheated before i.e. Agreeing do to rock, paper, scissors to see who was doing dinner." Jac stated.

"Oh no." Jonny chuckled ashamedly as the experience had been funny.

"Why? What did he do?" Mr T asked curiously.

"Well I won, so he had to do dinner. I thought he'd spent 20 minutes in the kitchen, only to come out with two boxes of pizza from the dominoes down the road; he'd snuck out to get the pizza and then crept back in and pretended that he made them."

"I sorted out dinner didn't I?" Jonny protested.

"Greasy melted cheese and fatty meats on a bit of thin, overdone bread isn't exactly what I'd call dinner." Jac remarked.

* * *

"Oh thank Christ!" Jonny exclaimed as he collapsed on to the ground of a small clearing at the edge of the forest that was their camp site for the night. He then unstrapped his bag and rolled off of it and onto his front so that everyone could see the wet patch in the shape of his bag, in the back of his grey t-shirt.

"My sentiments exactly." Elliot smiled as he placed his bag down and then bent over with his hands on his knees as he took deep breaths.

"Like I said: unfit." Jac declared before she dropped her bag on the ground and walked the short distance to the small log cabin block that was in the corner of the clearing. She walked in the single door to find that there were just two toilet cubicles, two shower cubicles, a bench and two sinks in there which wasn't exactly ideal but she supposed it was only for one night. She used the toilet, washed her hands and then came out to find that her entire group were still lying on their backs on the ground catching their breaths back. "Right, Elliot and Thompson, you're on firewood duty and we need enough to keep the fire going for quite a while. And Mo and Adele, you can clear the leaves and stones from the ground so that we can put the tents on smooth surfaces." Jac ordered.

"And what about you and Jonny?" Mo protested.

"We're going down the road to the local supermarket to get our food." Jonny smirked. "We didn't want to carry too much so we're getting our dinner and food for tomorrow. Plus we can get meat too because we'll cook it straight away and we won't have to worry about it overheating."

"That's well unfair." Adele protested. "Besides, I was going to go there to get some booze."

"What even though you're the only one drinking?" Mo laughed.

"Well then give us the money and I'll get whatever you want for you." Jonny stated.

"Ooh, get me some chocolate Jonny Mac. You still owe me money from the night we went to the pub the other week and you forgot your wallet." Mo smiled.

"Fine, I'll get you some chocolate." Jonny sighed.

* * *

**4:30pm**

"Well well well." Guy announced as Team Keller arrived at the campsite, hours after a Team Darwin where they found four different tents set up, and a large pile of wood, arranged to be lit later when it got dark to give them some light and heat. Not that they needed the heat of course because it was rather warm, even in the evening. Jac and Jonny were sharing a brand new 4 man tent that Jac had purchased, Mo and Adele where sharing a 3 man tent and Elliot and Mr T had gotten their own one man tents to sleep in.

"Ah, finally decided to join us have we?" Jonny joked as he got up from the old log that he had carried over to use as a bench around the unlit fire pit.

"How long have you been here for?" Guy asked curiously as he dumped his bag on the floor whilst Dom, who had been desperate for the toilet but didn't want to go behind a tree with the presence of the hospital's CEO, ran off to the unisex toilet block.

"About an hour." Jac lied as she came out of her tent; if they knew they'd been there for that long then Guy would know that they cheated.

"Oh right." He nodded.

"What took you so long?" Mo asked smugly.

"Erm I don't know really. I suppose we just kind of lost the pace after Zosia slipped over."

"You alright?" Adele asked.

"She's fine." Jesse grinned as Zosia was quite clearly hating the attention.

"Right, I suppose we'd better set the tents up then." Colette stated.

* * *

**5pm**

After Dom had put his plan to reunite father and daughter, together, he set it action by giving Colette and Jesse the go ahead signal so Jesse went over to Zosia, and Colette went over to Guy.

"Oi, go over to the toilets and I'll meet you over there in a minute." Jesse whispered suggestively to the young doctor. They couldn't risk sharing a tent for Guy would probably suss out their relationship so Zosia was suffering in a tent with Arthur and Dom whilst Jesse was stuck in a tent with Guy and Colette.

"Alright then." Zosia smiled as she discreetly leant up and kissed him on the lips before she parted and walked calmly over to the toilet block.

* * *

Meanwhile, Colette went into her tent where Guy was just about to prepare his dinner.

"Guy, Zosh is in the toilets crying." Colette lied convincingly.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"She's asking for you." She added.

"Right, thanks." Guy said gratefully before he jumped up and jogged over to the toilet block however as soon as he had entered the small cabin, the outwards swinging door was slammed shut and then Jesse and Dom heaved the heaviest boulder they could carry and dumped it right outside of the door that that it couldn't be opened.

"What're you doing?" Zosia demanded of her father as it appeared that he was involved in organising the situation.

"I thought you were crying." Guy stayed confusedly.

"Do I look like I'm crying?" Zosia snapped before she went over and started banging on the door. "Dom, if this is you I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Guy smirked.

"You could at least help, the door is stuck." Zosia stated and so Guy went over and tried too. Only even with both of them pushing, the door didn't budge an inch.

"We're not letting you out until you talk properly to each other, promise to get along and stop acting like a pair of idiots." Jesse shouted after he and Dom had argued in a whisper who was to talk first.

"Jesse this is ridiculous open up now or I'll... Or I'll climb out the window." Zosia stated as she glanced at the frosted window to the side of the door where only the small top window could be opened, not the larger one below it.

"Go for it, but give us a call when you're stuck or you've stopped fighting." Dom laughed before they heard footsteps and Jesse and Dom's voice gradually got quieter and quieter until they could hear them no more.

"You're not seriously going to try it are you?" Guy moaned as he watched his daughter turn the bin for paper towels which was almost empty, upside down and then opened the window at the top. "Zosia, I am by no means commenting about your weight, but you won't fit through there." Guy stated exasperatedly. And after a few more minutes of trying, Guy just rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. But he watched as the bin that she was stood on was at an angle where her weight was tipping the plastic bin. Moments later, she was about to get down when the bin fell backwards and Zosia's heart was in her mouth until she realised that she had fallen into her father's arms and then he put her down on her own two feet. "Do I need to say I told you so?" He quipped.

"You just did." Zosia huffed and they fell into an awkward silence for a little while until Guy spoke up.

"Your friends obviously care about you Zosh."

"If they care about me, they wouldn't have locked me in here with you." She growled.

"Well Jesse has a point Zosia. We are being idiots. Come on, your mother would want us to be getting on, loving each other and behaving like father and daughter." He pleaded. "Wouldn't she?"

"I've got to be honest, I don't know what mama would want anymore. Given that she didn't tell me she was dying because she thought it would be the best for me, I don't think _she_ knew _me_ either because if she did, she'd have known that I'd rather work in McDonalds for the rest of my life and give up my studies to spend all the time I could with her."

"Oh Zoshie-"

"Don't call me that." She snapped.

"Zosia of course you knew each other. You won't understand this until you have kids of your own, but your mother make the decision to refuse treatment because she did what was best for all of us, including you. Even if she'd had had the treatment, there's no saying that it would've worked, nor that if it had worked that her cancer wouldn't come back." Guy stated whilst his daughter went and sat on the wooden bench that was just outside of the showers.

"But I don't understand. Why didn't she tell me? She must've known that her time was coming, why didn't she ask me to come home? Why didn't _you_ call me and tell me what was going on?"

"Because your mother asked me to honour her last wishes Zosia, I couldn't let her down." Guy stated. "She didn't tell you because she didn't want to fight again Zosia, you know how ill she got with chemo and radiotherapy last time, she just didn't have the energy to fight again."

"I miss her so much." Zosia sobbed before she hung her head in her hands.

"So do I Zosia." Guy said softly as he knelt down so that he was just below the height of her head. "Come on, let's stop being idiots eh?" He suggested and Zosia gave a small nod before she wrapped her arms around his neck and Guy wrapped his arms around her back.

"Przykro mi (I'm sorry)." She croaked. "Byłam okropna córka. (I've been a horrible daughter)."

"Nie, już została córka żałoby. (No, you've been a grieving daughter.)" Guy corrected. "Now come on, dry those tears so that we can both shout at Jesse to let us out of here." He smiled as he pulled apart and Zosia let out a soft laugh before she stood up and looked in the mirror by the sink to sort her red eyes out.

* * *

"I can't believe we got away with cheating." Jonny whispered as he and Jac snuggled up together with their unzipped sleeping bags laying on top of them like a blanket because it wasn't too chilly in the evening, and everyone else had gone to their tents for the night too.

"You're just lucky that Guy didn't ask to check our pictures." Jac murmured as she enjoyed the way that Jonny was holding her from behind with his arms around her abdomen which, thankfully was no longer causing her any pain because the painkillers had taken effect.

"Listen, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Jonny admitted.

"You'd better not be thinking anything about nuptials." Jac snapped.

"No, no. It's about living arrangements." Jonny stated apprehensively.

"Right."

"So?"

"So what?"

"My place or yours?" Jonny questioned.

"Well... I suppose you practically live at mine anyway so you might as well bring the rest of your stuff over, if you want to."

"Of course I want to." Jonny stated as he entwined his legs with hers and then kissed her behind the ear. "Night Naylor." He smiled as he would definitely sleep easy that night knowing that he would no longer have to sleep in his bed alone; he would always wake up with the stunningly beautiful woman next to him. Or at least, in the same building as him because she tended to get up way earlier than he ever did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, everyone began to rise around the same time, however Mr T thought he was the first to go over to the toilets however he was pleasantly surprised to see Mo sitting on the bench in there reading a magazine whilst steam seeped from under the shower curtain and he could hear water running.

"Oh um, good morning Mo."

"Morning Mr T." Mo smiled.

"What exactly are you doing sitting there?" He asked confusedly.

"Adele's in the shower but she's too scared someone will walk in on her so she wanted me to sit here just in case." Mo explained.

"Shower curtains don't have locks." Adele shouted.

"Right. Well um, I'll leave you to it." Mr T chuckled nervously before he disappeared into one of the toilet cubicles.

* * *

"You texted me?" Zosia smiled after she'd climbed into Jesse's rent where thankfully, Colette and Guy whom he was sharing a tent with, weren't there at that moment.

"Yeah, I accidentally ended up taking this back from the shower." Jesse stated as he handed Zosia her black and pink lace bra.

"I was wondering where that went; it's a good job I brought a spare-"

"She's not bothering you is she?" Guy joked as he got into the tent and Zosia had just enough time to hide her bra underneath her shirt - it was too hot to wear a jumper.

"Zosia? Please. She doesn't bother; she torments." Colette quipped sarcastically as she also got into the tent.

"Yeah well if you ever lock me in somewhere again then you'll find out the true meaning of tormenting." Zosia scowled.

"I second that point." Guy added. "How's your ankle?" He asked. "You should probably change the plaster before we start moving again."

"Really? Wow, I had no idea. I mean, it's not like I'm a doctor or anything." Zosia said sarcastically as she pulled Colette's bag over to find the first aid kit.

"Please, help yourself." Colette said sarcastically.

* * *

**2pm**

Team Keller were around 3/4 of the way along their route which was exactly the same as they had done yesterday when they decided to take a break because it was 28°C and because they had been hiking and there was no wind, it felt even hotter than that.

"Right, we'll stop for about ten minutes and then we'll get going." Guy announced as they stopped right at the edge of a lake.

"Oi, who's the team leader here?" Zosia protested playfully before she turned to Dom and Arthur and all three of them dumped their bags on the floor because they were getting rather sweaty backs.

"It's so hot." Arthur complained as he ran his hands over his face, but whilst he took his eye off the ball, both metaphorically and literally, he hadn't seen the look that Zosia and Dom gave each other before they ran forwards and both pushed Arthur head first into the lake.

"Zosia! Dom!" He protested as he surfaced and shook the water out of his hair.

"What? It's cooled you down, hasn't it?" Zosia replied innocently before she also pushed Dom and he plunged into the cool water.

"Jesus Zosh! It's freezing!" Dom shrieked before he swum over to Arthur and splashed water at him.

"Don't you dare." Colette and Guy said simultaneously as Zosia turned to face them.

"Spoilsports." Zosia frowned and the next thing she knew, she was being picked up by Jesse who then held her right at the bank of the lake. "Jesse! Stop, please, don't you dare. I can't swim!" Zosia protested.

"You think I'd believe that when I used to take you to your swimming lessons when you were younger?" Jesse laughed.

"Please don't." Zosia pleaded. "I'm on my period." She whispered - though she was lying and he knew she was because they'd both snuck a quickie in the showers that morning because everyone else, even Dom, had showered fairly early.

"Really?" Jesse moaned.

"It was worth a try." She shrugged and then she screamed as she was launched into the lake and splashed into the water.

"Do you mind? That's my daughter." Guy protested sternly.

"Guy I... It was a joke man-"

"So is this!" Guy exclaimed before he pushed Jesse backwards and he them stumbled into the lake as well leaving only Colette and Guy dry but they both knew that they wouldn't push each other in, they'd both be too scared of the other.

* * *

"So... What would you think about coming to Scotland with me this christmas and celebrate with the Maconie family?" Jonny asked apprehensively as they walked through a grassy field.

"I wouldn't think about it at all because it's a definite no." Jac replied bluntly.

"You'd be more than welcome; you'd be like one of the family there." Jonny added.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Jac replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well then, how about you come to my flat, I'll cook a christmas dinner and we'll have a tree and all that." Jonny suggested.

"Jonny-"

"Please? For me?"

"No, I don't want you giving up your family christmas. Just go to Scotland by yourself, I'll probably be working anyway." Jac shrugged.

"No, I want to spend it with you. They'll understand. I'll just say you don't do long journeys and that it's our first christmas together so we'd rather spend it together, and alone." Jonny stated.

"You'd give it up for me?"

"Yeah, of course." He nodded eagerly. "I've been going to Maconie family Christmases for 35 years I can manage to miss one." He smiled. "I'll probably still go up in December to see my family though, you could come then-"

"Not going to happen." Jac stated bluntly.

* * *

After a little while of mucking about, Jesse, Zosia, Dom and Arthur climbed out of the lake and onto the bank where they were all dripping wet.

"Come on, we lost yesterday and now we're probably going to lose today." Guy complained as Jesse and Dom pulled their wet t-shirts off.

"It's not about winning, it's about teamwork." Zosia said patronisingly before she picked her hiking bag up with one hand and heaved it behind her as she made her way through some trees nearby so that she could get changed in peace whilst the three men, including a reluctant Arthur Digby, got changed there and then in front of Colette and Guy.

* * *

"Finally." Jac complained as Team Keller arrived in the car park where they had set off in the previous day. "Why're you all wet?" Jonny asked curiously.

"We went for a little dip in the lake but it was deeper than we'd expected." Dom smirked.

"Right well, congratulations everyone; that's your Bronze expedition done." Guy stated. "I'll organise the Silver some time in none near future, maybe a little further away from Holby to do something new. But anyway, Jac, Jonny, Mo, Adele, Elliot and Mr T you have the opportunity to take tomorrow off of work to recover seeing as you won yesterday."

"I'm still going in." Jac stated.

"Yes um, I probably will too; the hertzig is at a critical stage and I can't fall behind on my work." Elliot explained.

"Well just us four then!" Adele smiled.

"Mm, can we go home now?" Zosia moaned.

"Yes, of course you can." Guy chuckled. "Have a nice evening and if any of the Keller staff pull a sickie tomorrow, I will come to your flat and drag you in myself. Understood?"

"Yes Mr Self." Arthur and Dom muttered whilst Zosia rolled her eyes as they made their way over to Dom's mother's car.

* * *

Jac was sitting on the sofa in a pair of tracksuit bottoms, top and a cardigan with a small glass of wine as she relaxed her slightly aching muscles when she heard a knock at the door. She frowned as she got up, only she opened it to find the Scottish idiot standing with his hands full of bags, a suitcase behind him and several other things dumped on the floor below him in the corridor.

"If you make a mess, you're out." Jac threatened before she stepped back and allowed him to stumble in, only instead of assisting him, she just went and sat down on the sofa again and brought her feet up under her legs to get in a comfy position.

"Well thanks for the help." Jonny exclaimed before he went back to the front door to carry the remainder of his stuff inside her flat. Soon, after moving all of his stuff in, he sat down on the sofa besides Jac and put his arm around her shoulders. "I know it's a bit untidy at the moment, but I'll use my day off tomorrow to unpack properly and tidy up." Jonny stated as he knew better than to try and convince Jac to take the next day off.

"That's fine by me." Jac smiled.

"This feels so right; you and me living together. Thought we have still got to sort out rent and utility bills." He added.

"I've got it all covered, don't worry about rent." Jac said.

"What? No I couldn't possibly-"

"Jonny, my salary is already way higher than yours and there will be an even bigger difference between our pays if some of yours is going to me every month. Just leave money alright? Honestly, I've got it."

"Thanks Naylor." Jonny smiled before he kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

"I um, I'm reluctant to say this," Zosia began after she'd come out of her bedroom to talk to Dom and Arthur who were sitting on the sofa watching TV. "But thank you for locking me in the toilets with my Dad. I'm glad you did it." She admitted.

"Well we're just glad that you and your dad are getting on." Dom smiled. "Plus we wanted to see if you could actually climb out of that window." He added humorously and Zosia playfully hit him before she sat down on the sofa in between the pair. "You looking towards the next expedition then?"

"You betcha." Zosia replied sarcastically.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading, please review :) I think I will be doing a silver soon so please can you give me some ideas for it? It'll be the same characters as this fic, and 3 days, 2 nights, but where could they go? What will they get up to? **


End file.
